The Blue Blur of GaHoole
by Snow The Hedgeowl
Summary: Sonic ends up in the world of GaHoole where he must collect the chaos emeralds and use them to defeat a group of mysterious owls known as the pure ones to stop them from ruling the owl kingdoms. First story so don't flame! And set after Sonic Generations and the first two chapter are before the movie and the rest are during the movie. K for violence in later chapters.
1. Waiting For Ma and Da

Disclaimer

I do not own Sonic or Legend of the Guardians the owls of GaHoole

The Blue Blur of GaHoole

Prologue

It was a starry night I the forest of Tyto as A young Barn owl was looking out of his hollow. This Barn Owl was in fact Soren. He had a White heart shaped face like all of his kind, lighter feathers than most and skin pink legs. His brother , Kludd , slunk in the corner Kudd looked similar to Soren. Except he was a darker colour and a scar lay across his right eye. "When is Ma and Da coming home?" a young voice called from behind "Soon Eglatine soon." Soren replied, there was a lot to love about his little sister. From her white ,fluffy down to her cute ,dark brown eyes that all barn owls have. That's when Soren heard it very faint screaming in the distance. With his hyper sensitive ears he tried to find out where the screaming was coming from. "what are you doing?" Kludd asked in a rude manner. Soren replied "Cock your head like me and find out!" Kludd rolled his eyes and cocked and was surprised to hear screaming. _What's that sound?_ They all thought.

_How much more lucky can I get?!_ was the sarcastic thought of the world famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog as he was tossed around like a rag doll in the space between dimensions. He had a cobalt colored body with the inside of his triangular ears, his muzzle, his arms and his belly where all peach color. His eyes where emerald green. He wore only red and white running shoes that allowed his amazing running speed and white gloves. Of course he was fighting Eggman when this happened, the mad scientists machine exploded, sending him into chaos control's vortex. His body began to feel very strange ad looked down at his body. An action he'd soon regret as his azure blue body was completely transparent. He felt sick as he soon fell into a forest area screaming all the way. He felt his new body make contact with a tree, all he then saw was two figures inch cautiously toward him and then he passed out.

Sorry its so short it looked longer on Microsoft word. I will make the next chapter longer (try to anyway) I was making this at 7 :00 at night. R and R PLZ


	2. Waking Surprises

Disclaimer

The only thing I own is Sonic's owl form. all the rest belong to their owners

Sonic's conciousness came back to him as slowly as it possibly could. It was at this time that he realised how much he hated slow things, from Eggmans machines to when Knuckles tried and failed miserably to chase him , everything was slow to him it wasn't his fault he was born with his incredible speed nothing rivalled it, well except maybe Shadow... wait , did he just think that? He would have laughed out loud if he wasn't half conscious. Shadow couldn't be any slower. He tried to remember what happened in the vortex of chaos control. All he managed was his transparent body, grabbing the cobalt chaos emerald and then passing out. He recalled the battle, clear as day Eggman came crashing into the city , claiming that his 'latest and greatest' invention the Egg – Teleporter would finally destroy the blue thorn in his side. Sonic (of course) completely destroyed it but he let his guard down and the almost destroyed machine drew power from the 7 chaos emeralds that he had in his possession. Ironically the doctors machine exploded from overloaded power syndrome sending im across the city yelling

"I"LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK KKKK!".

But the thing that bothered him was the fact that he didn't see it coming. Now at least he knew why Eggman named it the 'Egg – Teleporter'. At least he was fully concious now but he still had his eyes firmly shut. He tried to mentally take in his surroundings. He could feel a cold wooden floor underneath him as he was lying on his belly and he appeared to have improved hearing as there was al sorts of things he could detect now heart beats of 5 individuals his ears also picked up the sounds of forest activity. His body felt less prickly than normal . Why did he feel so strange? He felt … changed somehow. had it happened in the chaos control vortex? In all his thoughts he didn't notice that he let out a soft groan.

"I think he's waking up!" he heard someone cry. The voice was very unfamiliar

" He's not awake he's dead! Watch HELLO!? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Was another voice and it was unbearably loud. Sonic's entire body cringed from the sound. The other voice seemed to notice it and replied in a scolding tone

"See he's not dead!" Sonic decided he's had enough of it so he groaned

"Hey next time you yell in someone's ear make sure they ARE dead first!" Several gasps emitted from the room and a third voice exclaimed

"he;s awake!"and the first voice added

"thats why you don't yell in an owls ear Kludd!"

Kludd? That name didn't sound familiar at all and owl that's just ridiculous hes a hedgehog! Finally wanting to see the world he opened his eyes, stood up, and was met with the strangest ting he had ever seen (and trust me that's saying something!) It ha a heart shaped face, feathers and a beak! It didn't look anything near a mobian! What kind of crazy world was this!? Apparently it could speak because it asked

"Ma what kind of owl has GREEN eyes?!" It's 'Ma' replied "Don't be ridiculous Soren no kind of owl as green eyes!"He than asked

"Haven't you ever heard of a hedgehog?!"

The thing that he assumed was the owl named Soren looked at him like he had just grown an extra head and asked "What's a He – dge – hog? You look like a blue barn owl to me with green eyes"

It replied sounding the word 'Hedgehog' out. He looked down at his body ad almost fainted again his body looked exactly like Soren's he had he body of a Barn Owl! Except his body was cobalt blue and his heart shaped face was peach, the upper part of his belly was peach too! Like Sore said earlier his eyes where emerald green, not to mention his wings looked under fledged so he couldn't even fly! Sonic thought to himself Chaos I have a lot of explaining to do!

Sooooooo did ya like it so far? read and reveiw PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSE I need reveiws!


	3. Explaining to the owl family

The Blue Blur of GaHoole

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL OKAY!?

Yeah i decided to quickly post this and start ch 4 because i'm going away for three weeks after the Aussie spring holidays end enjoy

Over the week Sonic had gotten used to his new body, and listened to the owl family that he was staying with until he learned to fly. Kludd complained that he was eating everything, trying to find any way to get rid of him Sonic knew he really disliked him. He kept telling himself that it was because he was 'learning' to be an owl when he was used to being a Mobian Hedgehog. He really he wasn't eating much. The idea of eating bugs and raw meat wasn't at all appealing to him. Sonic was till debating whether or not to tell the family his secrets and how much he should reveal about him. He met the maid snake who they call Mrs P. She was a kindly old blind snake rosy red in colour. To be honest the only owl he didn't trust was (surprise surprise!) Kludd. There was something about that owl his chaos energy and is chaos emerald didn't like at all, he was ... corrupted somehow. Sonic finally decided that the behavior of the first day he woke up was enough evidence to suggest he wasn't from the owl kingdoms at all. During the week he was relieved to find he still had his trademark speed. So he sped from the giant sparse tree every day to try to find another chaos emerald but to no prevail. Each dusk he'd sneak back inside the tree disappointed that he was no closer to going home. One night Sonic finally explained his behavior for the first day, why he fell from the sky when his wings weren't fledged and due to Sorens continual questioning what a hedgehog was.

"You see I don't come from this world." He started off.

"Well why do look like a blue Barn owl?" Soren interrupted.

"It must have been happening during chaos controls vortex." The blue owl replied.

"What's chaos control?" Noctus asked.

"It's a bit hard to explain, let me show you instead." Sonic replied. He walked across to the other side of the hollowed tree and said

"Hey could you watch the other side of the room please?" The owl family looked at him funny but turned anyway. Sonic took out the cobalt chaos emerald and yelled

"Chaos Control!" Whilst concentrating on the side of the tree they were watching and suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. Soren and Egglantine stared in admiration, Kludd looked disgusted and muttered "This owl is the strangest thing iv'e ever seen!" Noctus and Marella's eyes bulged out of their sockets (if that's even possible) Mrs. P said

"Strange talents his owl" Sonic began to explain what chaos emeralds enabled him to do.

"You see this stone is called a Chaos Emerald famed in myths, one of seven, that contains massive amounts of power, and I am one of the only three known controllers that can unify the chaos."

"Who are the others?" Egglantine questioned.

"And what does 'unifying the chaos' mean?" Noctus asked

"Okay the first thing. 'unifying the chaos' is when a miracle is supposed to happen and it only can when someone like me collects all the Chaos Emeralds."

"And the other two are friends of mine. One Shadow and the other Silver."

"Those names are stupid especially for owls!" Kludd exclaimed.

"You know they're not owls right?" Sonic replied with a smug look on his feathered face.

"Oh really? I totally knew." Kludd responded venomously.

"They're Hedgehogs and so was I." He informed.

"Whats a -" Soren started.

"A mamal with sharp quills on its back for defense." Sonic replied as though he said it a thousand times before.

"Well why don't you have Quills then?" Kludd teased

"how about we find that out?" Sonic replied presenting his back to the teasing owl. Kludd taking great delight to this leaped at him with his full strength... and two seconds later fell back hastily screeching with a mixture of pain and surprise. What was producing out of his right talon was a thick , long , cobalt quill. Sonic seemed relived that he still had his quills and everyone else just stared at him. After a few minutes Sonic realized everyone staring at him and questioned  
"What?"

"Nothing!" the owl family in unison (except Kludd who exclaimed "HOW ABOUT THE FACT YOU IMPALED MY FOOT!")

"Alright young owls it's time we got some sleep tomorrow is first branching lessons." Marella said.

Soren and Egglantine whined "Awwwwww I want to hear more stories from Sonic!"

The young owls climbed into the nests as their father started a story about the legendary Guardians of Ga'hoole. When Sonic asked what the Guardians were Soren and Eggantine gave him a basic run down then asked their father to start from the beginning of the legends. Noctus chuckling but obliging began

"Once upon a very long time ago, in the time of Glaux (Sonic had learned about him when Kludd teased "Glaux knows what owl you are") there was an order of knightly owls, from a kingdom called Ga'hoole , who would rise each night into the blackness ad perform noble deeds. They spoke no words but true ones, their purpose was to right all wrongs, to make strong the weak,mend the broken,vanquish the proud,make powerless those who abused the frail. With hearts sublime they take flight - "

"This reminds me of the Chaos Emeralds some how." Sonic accidentally interrupted.

"How?" Soren asked.

"In the hand of those with hearts and intentions pure they can save worlds, but in the hands of evil...lets just say I've seen first hand what it can do." Sonic replied turning over for sleep. Soren carried those words into his dreams wondering what such inocent looking stones could do.

Yes I know I took the legend straight out of the first book but I couldn't think of any thing else R & R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE! I NEED REVIEWS NOW!


	4. Visions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT ow Legend Of The Guardians or Sonic The Hedgehog OKAY!?

* * *

The Blue Blur Off Gahoole ch 4: Visions

_He was flying, soaring free over the grassy fields below. The wind blew through his light tan feathers he was enjoying this, almost to much he wanted to fly forever...no no no this was too important he took a sharp right into a cave surrounded on all sides by the one place that all owls hated. The Beaks. A barren, perilous, foreboding wasteland with jagged spikes that rose out of the ground just waiting to catch an unsuspecting owl in its jaws of death. The cave was dark, damp and especially creepy that gave off an eerie glow of six colors Red, Yellow,Green, Cyan Blue, Cobalt Blue and silver. Walking along his talons clicking against the floor he reached the source of the glow. Six brightly colored gems that glistened and beaconed to him like a sunrise. A sudden rush of power flooded his body as the seventh, a purple colored gem shaped like the rest gave off a glow, wanting to be reunited with its brethren._

_"Did you find it?" a young voice asked anxiously_

_"I swore I wouldn't come back until I did." he replied showing the newly fledged owl his priceless treasure._

_"You must hurry he can't live for much longer!" a much deeper voice pestered. He gladly let the gem go when he was close enough. It circled along with the rest over the body of a cobalt owl, mortally wounded by the hundreds of owls that attacked him, he took his place beside a midnight snowy owl with bright red crescent marks on its body where they should be black blood red eyes watching the gems. On the other side of the dying owl was a silver barn owl with strange circular cyan marks on its wings and two cyan circles on its feet. The three owls began to chant._

_"The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that unifies the chaos!" a bright golden light blasted through the mouth of the cave. The confused, tangled mess of battling owls stop to stare in awe of the scene in front of them. The three other owls in the cave could only smile as the all two familiar scene played in front of them. The first a newly fledged male spotty owl orange – yellow in color with white spots large, intelligent baby blue eyes where filled with a mixture of relief and joy two sets of tail feathers billowed out behind him. Second was a bright red great grey owl with white battle claws and big spikes on them deep violet eyes where staring at the light show in front of them . Third was a pink barn owl he emerald eyes silently praying 'please be okay, please'. The light died away revealing four owls all gold with red eyes for three quills reaching or the heavens. The almost dead owl no longer had a scratch on him any more. "Let kick some butt!" Super Sonic yelled. "Right behind you!" The other two figures yelled. "How about you?" Super Sonic asked the fourth. "Lets go!" Super Soren yelled as the four charged out of the cave directly at the fight in front of them._

Sores eyes snapped open, he looked at the opening of the hollow, the sun had jut set, as the balls of burning gas had only started appearing. he looked over at sonic who was also awake and he asked

"Did you have a dream?"

"I'm not sure!" he replied.

"Mmmm Soren why are you yelling?" Eglentine mumbled still half asleep.

"Sorry Eglentine." The younger brother apologized.

"Well since you two are up want to hear some more of my stories?" Sonic asked. The two young owls replied positively almost immediately Sonic chuckled and dived into a detailed version of what he really was.

"Where I come from I am a world famous hero 'Sonic the Hedgehog fastest thing alive!'" The former hedgehog started.

"What did you look like before?" Soren asked.

"Ahhhhhh, oh can I draw on the wall?" Sonic asked the two owls nodded guessing that Sonic was going to draw. In a few minutes he drew a remarkably accurate image of himself. The Cobalt owl smiled satisfied at his work Eglentine spotted his shoes and asked what the were. The owls beak made an equivalent of a grin and replied. "Those are what allow me to do what i can do! The bottom of those shoes are friction proof that give me the power to make a sonic boom!"

"Whats a sonic boom?" Soren and Eglentine asked at the same time. Sonic began to explain what a sonic boom was which soon escalated into his adventures describing them in uttermost detail. Idolizing a few such as his fight with Chaos the god of destruction. His fights with Shadow, the Biolizard and the Finalhazard. Saving a Arabian world from disappearing. His sword duel against the Dark Queen in medieval times and even stopping an ancient time beast with a younger version of himself not to mention the subspace incident with Tabuu and how he stopped the ruler of subspace from turning him and the other smashers into trophies so the couldn't interfere by ambushing him. Soren and Egglantine hung onto his every word. They asked him to make a sonic boom and he said because of his under fledged wings he couldn't do it yet but he promised he would show the two owlets.

"Sonic."

The three owls were so focused on Sonic conversation that they didn't notice Marella awaken.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"We have NO idea." Sonic replied.

"Would you shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Came Kludds half awake and irritated voice came from the other side of the room.

"Well now that we're all awake I'll go out hunting. Sonic could you look after the owlets with Marella?" Noctus asked as Kludds voice had woken him up. Sonic reply was

"Sure!" and with that he was out of the tree soaring majestically into the air. Sonic spent the rest of the night telling any minor stories he missed and playing with the younger owlets. Kludd was trying to start arguments with the cobalt owl. The former hedgehog just laughed it off. Noctus came back with two voles to eat. Soren offered one to share with sonic and Eglantine and soon the the were tearing away at the large,brown,mouse-like treat. Sonic found that the food he was eating didn't taste so bad. He ate a third of the vole leaving the other thirds for Soren and Eglantine. Six hours after Sonic began to fell a wrenching feeling in his chest and then something was being forced up his throat. His emerald eyes widened and his pupils shrank. Odd hacking noises began to emit from his throat. Everyone in the room noticed this.

"Ha! He's trying to yarp a pellet!" Kudd laughed as the cobalt owl appeared to be forcing the pellet back down again.

"Don't force it Sonic! It naturally happens to all owls!"Marella yelled in an attempt to calm the former hedgehog down. The tactic seemed to work as Sonic let the pellet come up. But he had the sense to dash outside and let the pellet fall. He watched the small brown oval shaped object plummet to the surface below.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Well considering you're not an owl, that was your first pellet!" Ms P. proclaimed.

"P - pellet?" Sonic stammered. The owl family nodded and began to explain where indigestible bits of their diet went. Noctus peeped his head outside the hollow and saw that the sun as going to come up any second. Almost immediately he ushered the owlets into bed (Or in this case nest.) and you could just imagine the disappointment. Kludds anger almost exploded ad by now you would know who he blamed it on! Yea Sonic was hammered by Kludds complaints until the MAD owl managed to doze off. Soren looked at the cobalt owl his surprise the owl laughed off with his easy - going nature. Soren climbed in and opened his wing to allow Eglantine in. The hedgeog was reminded of Tails and himself as he watched the two drift off to sleep. A painful stab off homesickness hit him haed n the stomach as he too fell asleep draming of is home.

* * *

**Well that's that done Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway READ AND REVEIW PLZ PLZ PLZ! **


End file.
